Meeting Again
by WildNerdo
Summary: When the TARDIS takes the Doctor and his new friends to an unexpected world, the Doctor meets someone he hasn't seen in a long time. -Nerdo-
1. The Unexpected Landing

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

The TARDIS was out of the Doctor's control. John gripped the railing as he watched the Doctor running around the console pressing random buttons and pulling random levers. Finally, when John could actually walk, Dean came out the corridor yelling, "What the hell was that?! I was asleep, minding my business, when suddenly I'm thrown against the wall!"

The Doctor shrugged and simply replied, "I miscalculated the trajectory of the landing."

Dean stomped towards the Doctor and sneered. "Bull. If you weren't my friend you would be dead this instant." The Doctor wiped the spit off his face and straightened his bow tie.

Before a fight could start, John stepped in. "Guys, calm down. Let's continue with the task at hand?"

Dean stormed back down the corridor leading to his room muttering threats towards the Doctor under his breath. The Doctor sat back against the console and sighed, burying his head in his hands. John looked at him quizzically, then sat back in the jumper and raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, something the matter?"

"Actually, yes." The Doctor hopped up to look at the monitor. "It's where we've landed. She," motioning towards the console, "has taken us to the parallel Earth." John folded his arms and continued to stare when the Doctor looked as if he was shooting daggers towards the console. _Why did you bring us here? You can't-_

"Doctor? What's so bad about parallel Earth?"

"Well…" holding up his hand with three fingers up, counting down the seconds.

_3….2…1_

All the lights and console shut off. "…that for starters. It will take around forty-eight hours for her to power back up. I also have five grown men in my TARDIS who will want to explore this new world, as they always do…" John saw that the Doctor was hiding something by the remorseful look on his face. He decided to leave it alone. John then got up, waved to the Doctor, and headed to his and Sherlock's room. He blushed a little when he remembered his best mate was still in bed….and probably only dressed in his pants.

Once the Doctor was sure John was far away from the console room, the Doctor sighed. He knew that John knew. _Rose._ He missed her terribly. He missed all his companions, from Amy to Susan. But Rose was the one he missed the most. His pink and yellow human. The way his hearts fluttered when she stuck her tongue out when she smiled. The TARDIS hummed happily when the Doctor shot anger to her. He sighed again and turned towards the corridor leading to the wardrobe.


	2. The New Companions

Sherlock tossed and turned in bed not wanting to get up. He became still when he heard tiny footsteps coming towards his door. The faintest knock made him know it was his best mate, John. He could feel his ears turning red and his heart beat getting faster as John opened the door.

"Sherlock, you awake?" John said shakily. He groaned as the lights came on.

"Do I have to get up? I'm not feeling well." Sherlock replied as John sat next to him. The shorter man placed a hand on his forehead and agreed it was a bit warm. John suggested having some of his famous tea would help, but Sherlock wasn't ready to get up. He had to wait for John to leave to solve his problem. John got up and took off his leather jacket and beige jumper, making Sherlock nervous about what was going to happen. Lucky for him, John went to the dresser and put on a red dress shirt and headed for the door.

"Get dressed. Scarf, coat, and everything else. Not just a sheet this time please? It freaked Sam out last time. I'll get that tea for you"

"Thank you, John." Sherlock replied just as the sandy haired man left. Once he had gone through all his precautions, he asked the TARDIS to seal the door and only open to him. Thank you TARDIS. He quickly made his way to the shower to get rid of his John problem.

* * *

><p>"Cas, get out of my ass." Dean stated as soon as he heard wings flapping behind him.<p>

"I was never in your…" Castiel whispered, moving to face Dean. He looked into the other man's eyes and asked, "Are you ready to explore the new world the Doctor has taken us to?"

"What? We have actually landed somewhere?" Dean questioned rubbing the back of his head. "I thought the bastard was a horrible driver."

"He is. Get dressed." After he replied Dean heard wings flapping and saw that his friend was no longer in front of him. _Good driver my ass,_Dean thought, _I bet he failed his driver's test for this stupid machine on whatever planet galipop…galfrip…what does it matter. Where's my green flannel._


	3. Rose

The Doctor sat in the jumper in his Tenth regeneration's usual attire with his feet propped up on the console. He looked at how unusual the white trainers looked on his feet. They were a size too big but he would manage. His trousers seemed a bit too long and his coat a little too loose. The long brown coat still fit, which was a plus. He loved the coat.

John walked into the console room with Sherlock close behind, both sipping on tea. Sherlock took notice that the floppy-haired man was not I his usual professor attire. He cocked his head and asked, "Doctor, what's with the pinstripes? And no bow tie?"

"Special occasion mate. This is what I wore in my previous regeneration. Never thought I would get to wear this rubbish suit again." The Doctor beamed.

_Must be some occasion._ "Ah! Dean, Sam, Castiel! Hello!" Sherlock greeted when they entered the console room.

"Now, my friends, I bet you are wondering where we have landed."

* * *

><p>Before anyone could respond a blonde woman burst through the doors wearing a blue pinstriped jacket, matching pants, and red trainers. Everyone but the Doctor looked confused. Clapping his hands together, the Doctor greeted the strange woman.<p>

"So, we meet again." He said softly, just so the woman could hear.

She looked shocked. Her eyes darted around the console room at the new design and faces. She then looked back at the man who greeted her, "Doctor?" she gasped.

"Rose Tyler, I-"

"Who the Hell is she? And why does she know who you are?" Dean broke in.

"Well," the Doctor replied, clapping his hands together, "Dean, this is one of my past companions, before you lot. Her name…" he trailed off looking back at his pink and yellow human. He looked into her brown eyes and pondered at why the TARDIS had landed them here. "Rose Tyler." The Doctor croaked, as if it pained him to say it.

Rose looked up at the floppy haired man, dressed in the clothes she remembered him by, and put her hand to his cheek. "It's really you isn't it?" He put his hand on hers and smiled. She hugged him, ecstatic that it was really the Doctor. _Rose and the Doctor, together again. _"I can't believe it's you!" Rose muttered, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears, "I listened every day for this groaning blue box. All the times I thought I heard it, but it was never there. I came running when I saw the TARDIS from my office window."

"I hate to ruin the moment, but seriously, who the Hell is she?" Dean pondered.

"I told you," the Doctor replied letting go of Rose, "her name is Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, I get that, but why is she here?"

"Because the TARDIS brought us here. Rose," His face became serious, reminding Rose of his Ninth regeneration, "is there any sort of trouble? Daleks? Slitheen? Werewolves? Time Beetles?"

Rose looked around, marveling at the new interior for a moment before looking at him. She cocked her head, "No? Why would a werewolf be in parallel London? That would certainly not amuse me."

The Doctor smiled and turned to the others, "That's Castiel. The one next to him is Dean," pointing to the two, then the tall one with long hair and wearing plaid, "that's Sam." Then motioning to the one with short black curly hair wearing the long coat and scarf, "Sherlock," and then to the shorter sandy-haired man in a red dress shirt, "and John."

Rose looked at the Doctor's new companions and then back to the Doctor with a confused look. "Why so many this time?" she questioned.

"It was awfully quiet in here…and Sherlock wouldn't come unless John did. Same thing with Dean. Anyways, I'm sure you are all eager to explore parallel Earth!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "Here is some spending money. We leave in 48 hours so be back by then!" Rose watched as her new acquaintances rushed out the door. She smiled as that reminded her of when she spent her time running about with him. The Doctor, being as energetic as he is, moves away from Rose and darts around the console. She sits on the jumper and watches.

"Are you still wearing the pinstripes? Or did you just put them on so I knew who to hug?"

"No more pinstripes for me, plus these ties were so boring and un-cool. I can go change if you want me to?" The Doctor replied while reading the markings on the monitor. Rose smiled, her tongue peeking out just a bit making the Doctor melt. She knew he had always loved it when she did that. The Doctor smiled back at her and darted down the corridor.


	4. Chuck?

"Well, Sam and Cas, where do you want to explore first?" Dean exclaimed as the group walked in the opposite direction of Sherlock and John. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. Dean wasn't normally this happy about exploring new places and this was just a parallel version of the earth they know.

"Dean, are you feeling ok?" Sam asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"Of course, Sammy!" Dean answered, getting in front of them and then turned around to walk backwards, "I'm as okay as okay can be!" He gave Sam a goofy smile and turned back around, crashing into a random passerby. "Oh, sorry sir…" he trailed off looking the man up and down. He had on the most random assortment of clothing, more random than the Doctor's. Dean, staring at the strange man, asked looking at the ridiculous hat, "What the hell is that?"

"Chuck?" Sam croaked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my pith helmet of adventure!" Chuck answered. "How do you know my name? I've never met you three in my life…though, you do look like these characters who I have written about."

"Yeah," Sam stated, "we are the characters."

"What's with the get up?" Dean questioned.

"I wear this because I that's how I get my best ideas. My pith helmet of adventure for, well, adventure! I wear my mysterious trench coat for suspense. I've also got my enthusiasm shirt and my double-action pants, which are action packed and amazing!" Chuck exclaimed, striking a stupid pose and stroking his pant leg. "This is my character development wristband," he says, pointing to his wrist, "and these are my hefty suspenders for structure." He finishes smiling, thumbs hooked under his suspenders.

Castiel, looking perplexed as usual, states "Why are you here Chuck? Whatever happened to staying safe?" Sam face palmed at everything that was happening while Dean looked at his friend.

"We can just head back to my flat if you are that worried?"


	5. New New New Doctor

Rose waited for the new new new Doctor to come running out the corridor dressed in his new new new clothes. She propped her feet up onto the console and looked around in awe. All the blues and greens creating the perfect look for this new Doctor.

"Better?" the Doctor walked in front of her, spinning and holding out his arms.

Rose laughed at his new attire. "A bow tie," she giggled, "really? Leather jacket, pinstripes, and now tweed. You look like a professor."

"Oi! Bow ties are cool!" the Doctor exclaimed making Rose giggle even more. "Fezzes and stetsons are cool too!" Rose burst out laughing, "Fine, I'll change, again!" the Doctor yelled as he ran the corridor, "I'm keeping the bow tie!" Rose clutched her stomach as she imagined this new new new Doctor in a fez.

Moments later the Doctor came running out the corridor again dressed in a white dress shirt with a grey waistcoat, a longer purple coat, black trousers, and a chestnut bow tie, which Rose approved of. "How about this?"

"That's complete rubbish, go change into the leather jacket!" Rose said jokingly. She gave him her famous smile, making him melt. He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "How many years has it been for you?"

The Doctor looked confused. _Why would she ask something like that? _"Errrr…I'm around 1198. It's been almost 300 years for me. How long for you?"

Rose's jaw dropped. "Almost 300 years?! It has only been five years for me! Two since the meta-crisis Doctor died…" she trailed off, looking up into his puppy-dog eyes. "What did you do in those 300 years?"

His eyes went from gleeful to sadden almost instantaneously. "After I left you at Bad Wolf Bay with the other Doctor, I went to go see all my companions for the last time. I saw Mickey and Martha first, helped them with a Sontaran. Then on to Sarah Jane and her son, Luke, whom I saved from being hit by a car. Saw Jack again too. Got him a date." the Doctor laughed. "Wilf and Donna were next, gave them a winning lottery ticket. The last person I visited…" he trailed off, "it was January first, 2005. Some drunken bloke told you that you were going to have a great year." Rose's eyes widened.

"You were the bloke! It was you! I knew when you regenerated that you looked familiar!" Rose exclaimed, hitting his arm lightly.

"Calm down! I understand that I shouldn't have done that, but I just wanted to see your face and your beautiful smile one last time before I died." He blurted out. Rose blushed, she had known that he loved her, but he had never said it out loud. "Continuing with my story, after my regeneration, I crashed in Leadworth, 1996. I met my most recent companion, Amelia Pond, well; she went by Amy when she actually became my companion. Fought the Atraxi, great fun. After that her and her husband, Rory Williams, became my companions." The Doctor looked down at his feet. "They, umm, they recently left…" he trailed off and tried to keep from crying. Rose, noticing this, pulls him into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." She had always comforted her Doctor, no matter the face. He looked into her brown eyes with a ghost of a tear trailing down his cheek. She could see how much they meant to him, they were like Donna, or Martha. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm so, so sorry." She squeezed his torso once more. "I'm going to change, my room still here?"

"Yeah, the TARDIS will tell you where to go." He smiled. Rose smiled back and headed down the corridor.


	6. Exploration

**superwholock888: Thank you so much, you made my day! Finally updated after working on the other bits for days and days. Whoffle is pretty awesome too (I prefer Ten Petals :3)**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock," John huffed as he tried to keep up with his friend's unusually fast pace, "Where are we even going?"<p>

"Baker Street." Sherlock stated. "I want to see if parallel me, if there is a parallel me, matches my deduction skills." John rolled his eyes. "We only have 48 hours to find him, that's why I'm so urgent."

"What if there isn't a parallel you? What'll we do then?" Sherlock stopped. He looked up at the zeppelins in the sky and the people passing by, studying each little detail. He turned to John and smiled before heading off to talk with a random passerby. John could make out mumbling and saw the stranger point to down the street. Sherlock thanked the man and continued his brisk pace, leaving John behind confused. The sandy-haired man ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Sherlock! Wait," John shouted, "slow down!"

* * *

><p>"So," Chuck said unsteadily as he unlocked the door, "this is my flat." They all stepped in, Sam immediately rushing over to the bookshelf while Dean looked around. He was shocked at how clean the room was. "How is this even possible, I mean, you are these characters that I made up." Chuck shook his head and sat down in front of his laptop.<p>

"Some selection of books you got here, Chuck." Sam states, scanning the various shelves. Dean rolls his eyes, and goes to the fridge to get a beer, but to his surprise there were none.

"Yeah, just a few I've collected over the years. How did you guys get here anyways, up until twenty minutes ago I thought you were fictional. Wait, does that mean all the demons and ghosts are real?" Chuck started to worry. "Am I writing things into existence?"

Dean rubbed his forehead while Castiel answered, "No, Chuck. We come from another universe in the TARDIS with Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and the Doctor." Chuck scrunched his face in confusion while the brothers gave Cas the evil eye.

"The what? And Sherlock Holmes? How are you…what…" Chuck trailed off, looking at the three men.

"See, uhm, Chuck, we travel with this man, the Doctor, has this machine called the TARDIS, and we travel with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." Sam blurts out. In the next moment they were shoved out of the small flat.

"Dammit." Dean muttered storming down the hallway. "Good going guys."


	7. The Spark and Lunch

**It's been a while. Ha. I've taken A TON of tests in school, and very busy, and...things. So here you go! Happy late Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>When Rose had come back into the console room she found the Doctor working. His coat was folded up neatly on the jumper, while he lay on the floor with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. She watched as he moved about the underside of the console making slight adjustments and how the area lit up green. She figured it must have been his new sonic screwdriver. After a while, she moved his coat aside and sat down on the jumper. She crossed her legs and asked, "What are you tinkering with now, Doctor?"<p>

He jumped and hit his head when he heard her unfamiliar voice. He then crawled out from under the console, leaned back against the console and rubbed his forehead. "Just seeing if I can find that spark, like last time we landed…well, the first time we landed here." He waved his new sonic around, "With this new theme of the TARDIS it will be a bit harder to find."

"I would think so," Rose added, "no more grates that you can see through." He smiled and waved his sonic again before returning under the console. After what seemed like hours of him inching around the underside of the console, he finally pulled himself out, holding the small green cube, and gave 10 years of his life.

"That should do it." He exclaimed as he put the delicate piece back. He gave her a triumphant grin as he stood up, took her hand and pulled Rose up, and hugged her. "I missed you so much; I honestly thought I would never see you again." She smiled and mumbled something that sounded like 'Me too.' The Doctor made a promise to himself that he would never lose her again; not to the Daleks, Cybermen, or Rift Activities. _Never again_.

* * *

><p>Sherlock rounded the corner, in a mad dash to find his parallel self, but ran straight into a wall. <em>Oh, of course. I should have seen that the man was lying! It was written all over his face! <em>He backed up and stared at the wall, one hand scratching his curly head, the other at his waist. _Why would there even be a parallel me? In this universe I could just be a storybook character. _He turned around and ran into another object. "God damn, not again- Oh, hello John. It appears that the man I conversed with a while ago gave me wrong directions." A smile came across the sandy-haired man's face. "Probably thought I was crazy, there might not even be a parallel me!"

John chuckled. "Well, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat?" Sherlock agreed and followed his companion through the busy streets.

* * *

><p>Dean looked up from his bacon cheeseburger to see Sherlock and John walking down the street. "Those bastards." He mutters, making Sam look where Dean was starring.<p>

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam questioned. Dean looked at his brother with a slight hatred of his friends. He then went back to watching the pair come closer, hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" John exclaimed as Sherlock pulled up chairs, "How's your day going?"

"Well," Castiel said, "we made a friend, went to his home, and got kicked out for telling the truth." Sam scrunched up his face trying to hide his laughter while Sherlock stared at Dean. They had gotten into a starring contest while the other three conversed.

Sam and Cas smiled as John told them about how Sherlock had run straight into a wall…"Then he ran into me and we decided-"

"Why don't you like me, Dean?" Sherlock asked suddenly, making everyone jump. Dean didn't even answer. He had set down his beer, got out of his chair, and almost ran towards the TARDIS. Castiel got up and went after his friend, while John and Sam gave Sherlock an odd look. "What? All I did was ask a question."


	8. Dinner Plans

"Go back to the restaurant." Dean said as he placed his hand of the door of the TARDIS. He turned around to face his follower, "Cas, please, go back to the restaurant."

Castiel squinted at him, "I'm not going back to the restaurant unless you tell me why you ran off."

"I don't have to tell you everything, Cas." Dean sighed as he pushed open the door of the TARDIS. He stormed down the stairs and out of the console room. The Doctor raised an eyebrow to Castiel, who was gone in the next second, while Rose watched Dean wander into the depths of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>The Doctor abruptly shut his book, making Rose jump. "What is it?" she asks drowsily.<p>

He squints, looking at the ceiling, then to the door, then to his wrist watch. "Everyone's back for the evening. They normally head to their rooms when they come back, so I would be surprised if you see anyone wandering about." He held out his hand, "You hungry?"

"Oh, God, yes." She takes his hand and smiling.

He leads her back through the corridors to the console room, then out the doors. Once outside the TARDIS, the two found the streets teeming with life. The Doctor smiles and asks, "Any place you recommend?"

Rose thinks for a second. Before she gets a word out her phone starts ringing. She pulls it out and rolls her eyes. "Hello? Yes...oh, no, I didn't forget. I'm actually on my way now. Is it okay if I bring a friend? Okay. Be there in a few." She clicks her phone shut, shoves it into her pocket and turns to the floppy-haired man. "Mum's having a dinner party tonight and I totally forgot. You can come with me if you like."

He stared at her. His pink and yellow human, his Rose, his love. He gave a thoughtful look when really he had made his decision while she was on the phone, "Oh, I don't know. I have to make sure the others don't wander off." He tried to hide his smile, but couldn't help laughing when Rose scowled at him.

"Your choice then." She starts walking in the direction of the Powell Estate. The Doctor laughs and runs to catch up with her. He takes her hand and smiles when she looks up at him. They made their way down the street, hand in hand, through the crowds.


	9. The Dinner

**InterdimensionalHitchhiker84: Wow. Thank you so much! Even though I only have four reviews, it means a lot. :) I actually planned to do some background stuff when I had the idea for this, but went against it when I started writing it in my English class.**

* * *

><p><em>Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose<em>. That's all that went through his mind. He was no longer thinking of the others back at the TARDIS, just Rose. His beautiful, kind, loving Rose. He was radiating with joy. Finally back with the love of his life, nothing could possibly go wrong. For a second, he thought about Jackie, Pete, and Mickey's reaction to him taking Rose back to the correct universe. He dismissed the thought when Rose stopped.

"Well, here we are." She said. He smiled and nodded. They walked up the steps and Rose opened the door to the mansion. "We're here!" Rose shouted.

"Oh good! You're only, what, fifteen minutes late?" A familiar voice came from the direction of the dining room. The Doctor stiffened and Rose rolled her eyes. She pulled him towards the voice. "Who's your friend?" Jackie asked once they entered the room.

"I'm...uh-"

"He's Doctor John Smith." Rose replied quickly.

Jackie raised an eyebrow and looked the Doctor up and down. "Alright then, glad you could join us for dinner, Doctor." She gave him a smile then went back to setting the table.

"Thanks." He whispered. Rose smiled up at him then sat down. The Doctor sat next to her. A few moments later, Pete walked in with Tony in his arms. Pete set Tony in the chair next to him and sat down. He looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Where is he?" Jackie questioned, walking out of the dining room into the front room. "Mickey, get down here! We're about to eat!" She hollered.

The Doctor sniffed, making Rose look at him. She noticed his saddened face and took his hand under the table. He jumped and looked down, seeing his hand intertwined with hers. He smiled and looked back to his love.

"Hey, Rose." Mickey said walking into the room. "Whose the bloke?"

"Doctor John Smith, nice to meet you." The Doctor answered.

"Rose and her Doctors." Mickey mumbled as he sat down next to Rose. Jackie walked into the room with a maid close behind who sets the trays of food are set out along the table.


	10. The Goodbye

**InterdimensionalHitchhiker84: He should since people will still call him Doctor!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock wandered through the corridors of the TARDIS. <em>A rare occurrence<em>, he thought. He passed the library where he had heard the Doctor and Rose's voices. Must have gone to their rooms. He wandered in and saw the books that the pair were reading, an old thick book with some strange looking circles all over the cover and Summer Falls by Amelia Williams. _Interesting._ He sets down the book Rose was reading and runs his hand over the circular patterns on the cover. He sits cross-legged on the couch and opens the mysterious book to reveal more of the circular patterns all down the pages. Flipping through the pages trying to decipher its ancient meaning, he hears John calling him. He rolls his eyes, shuts the book, and gets up to find his sandy-haired army doctor.

* * *

><p>"So, John, what kind of Doctor are you?" Pete asks, in between bites of his food.<p>

"I'm a Doctor of many things." The Doctor replied, making Mickey drop his fork and stare at him. Rose raised an eyebrow when Mickey mumbled something that sounded like an apology.

"Oh, that's interesting." Jackie said, giving Rose a look. The Doctor nodded and continued eating, his hand still entwined with Rose's under the table.

"Rose, why don't you tell us how you met this Doctor." Mickey added with a sly look across his face.

"Work." Rose quickly replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope!" Rose exclaims, finishing her last bite of food and pulling the Doctor away from the table before he is asked more questions. She pulls him out the front door and attempts to leave without saying goodbye, but the Doctor stops her.

"Rose, what are you doing?" He runs a hand through his hair. "You probably want to say goodbye to your family and tell them where you're going." She sighs and grabs his free hand. They both turn back to the mansion to be confronted by three confused faces from Pete, Jackie, and Tony and Mickey smiling like an idiot.

"Rose, what's going on?" Pete asked. Mickey chuckled like he knew what Rose was about to say.

"Why don't you tell us Mickey, since you apparently know." Rose replied.

"Isn't it obvious," he chuckled motioning his hand towards the two, "Its the Doctor! And he's regenerated again!" Pete was astonished and Jackie sighed. "Doctor John Smith, is that the best thing you can come up with?" The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and stuffed both into his pockets. "And, if you're here now, why didn't you come get her before?

"This was totally a mistake, me coming here, me changing so you would recognize me, me unlocking the TARDIS doors. One big giant mistake," he whispered, "Look, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do to get her back. All the cracks in the universe were closed. I made sure, but the TARDIS took my companions and I here." His anger was showing just as furious as Mickey's. He no longer looked at his feet, but right into the eyes of the man who was just yelling at him. Mickey stepped out of the Doctor's face when he saw the single tear run down his face. The Doctor immediately felt the tear and brought his hand to wipe it off, looking at the surprised faces around him. "I'm sorry." He resumed looking at his feet, hiding his face incase more tears came.

He tuned everything out except when he heard Rose's voice. After a long series of angry mumbling he finally heard her voice.

"I've made my choice, mum. I've got nothing here for me. My life was better with the Doctor and you know it."

He heard mumbles of sadness and saw Jackie go into the house.

"We always knew you would leave and possibly never come back, so we've been making you something for when that day came." Pete explained. Moments later, Jackie returned with a box. Rose was slightly confused until she opened it. All the pictures they had taken over the years were there. She smiled, closed the box, and gave Jackie a hug.

"Oh, mum! I love it! I'll miss you guys!" Rose exclaims. Pete sets Tony down, who runs over to Rose and hugs her leg. "I'll miss you too, Tony." She sniffed as if she was about to cry. The family pulls her into a group hug while the Doctor stood over to the side.

Jackie looked up at him and said, "Oh, get in here." He smiled and joined the hug. When they pulled apart, everyone said their goodbyes. Pete picked Tony back up and walked inside with Jackie next to him.

Just as the Doctor and Rose were about to leave, when Mickey whispered just so the doctor could hear, _"You keep her out of trouble."_ The Doctor nodded in reply and watched him go back into the house. The Doctor smiled and took Rose's hand, she smiled back up at him. They make their way down busy streets, with a box full of memories in hand, back to the groaning blue box.


	11. Geronimo!

Rose woke up in a familiar place. She looked around to see pink. Pink everywhere. She looked to the nightstand to the left and saw a small blue shoebox. Then she remembered. She was overcome with joy to be back in the TARDIS with the Doctor. _Nothing could go wrong._ She looked around once again to see circular patterns on the wall in front of her. _I'll have to ask the Doctor later,_ she thought. She yawned and went about her normal routine on the TARDIS, like she had never left.

* * *

><p>Rose walked through the corridors listening to shouting coming from the direction of the console room. Out of curiosity, she abandons her original task of breakfast to see what is going on. As she gets closer, she makes out the voices or Sherlock and the Doctor. She rolls her eyes and scowls. <em>Of course they would butt heads,<em> she thought. She turned around to head back to the kitchen in hopes of breakfast already being prepared.

* * *

><p>"I can't just <em>fix it,<em> Sherlock! Trust me, I've tried!" The Doctor shouted.

"I bet the manual would help right about now." Sherlock replied flatly

"I don't have the manual!"

"Why not? I'm sure it says something on how to fix the bloody thing."

"I threw it in a supernova." The Doctor answers, making John, Dean, and Sam facepalm.

"Why?"

"I disagreed with it!"

Sherlock places his fingers in between his eyebrows and sighs. _Trying to figure out the Doctor's actions was trying to deduce The Woman. Why am I even trying? _"Bloody Time Lord." Sherlock scoffs. The Doctor looks at him and goes back to pressing random buttons on the console. The Doctor practically spins on his heels when he hears the soft steps from the only person missing from the group.

"Ah, hello Rose!" He exclaims. She waves at him, munching on toast, and sits on the jumper seat. "I'm really good at misinforming you," he chuckles, "so we don't have another twenty-four hours here in parallel London. We actually have about one minute. I strongly recommend you hold on to something." He smiles and claps his hands together. Everyone grips the railing closest to them while the Doctor dances around the console. After various button pushing and lever pulling, he looks up to Rose. She smiles at him and nods. He polls the final lever and quickly grasps the underside of the console.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I will update soon.<strong>


	12. Strange, isn't it?

"Have we made it?" Sam groans.

The Doctor stumbles to his feet and checks the monitor. His eyes light up with joy as he looks at the faces around him. He smiles.

"Good. Back in the right universe with no flying blimps." Dean mumbles.

"We've landed in New York City. Somewhere in the middle of 2013. You're free to go around and do whatever you please." The Doctor motions his hands around and watches as everyone shuffles towards the door. Just as everyone leaves, he looks at the monitor once more, then to Rose. He takes her hand and asks, "What would you like to do today, Rose?"

"Why don't we go out exploring? Like old times." She smiles. "You can tell me all about how you met the others." He smiles back and pulls her up off the jumper seat and out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wait here for a second Cas. You too Sammy." Dean exclaims as he heads into a small gift shop. Just as he enters he looks over his shoulder to make sure his brother and his angel didn't follow him. As he's turning back around to talk to the man behind the counter he spots a small angel statue. He picks it up and notices it looks a lot like Castiel. Short black hair, black tuxedo, and a blue tie. Dean chuckles when he sees the small golden halo held above the statue's head. <em>Its perfect<em>, Dean thought, _now to find something for Sammy_. He ponders for a moment when he sees the best gift for his brother. He chuckles and pays for the gifts. Dean turns around and walks out of the shop to see that his brother and his angel are no where in sight. He spins around to and someone in a dark hoodie bumps him in the shoulder. "Hey, watch where you're going." Dean shouts as the man rushes away. He looks around once more and decides to find Sherlock and John to help.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock? Why don't you get us some tea? I'll find a place to sit."<p>

Sherlock smiles and watches as John looks around for an empty table. After finding one, Sherlock heads into the café, carefully deducing everyone as he walks to the counter. In line, he busies his hands while he scans the room. He carefully examines the smell of coffee roast, when his eyes meats a strange man in a dark hoodie. Sherlock's face twists in confusion. _Why am I not able to deduce him?_ He knew something was off about this man. He tried and tried to figure this one person out when a voice broke his concentration.

"Uh, sir? May I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Uh-uh, yes actually. T-two cups of tea..." Sherlock trailed of, his gaze wandering back to the spot where the strange man was. _How?_ The man was no longer leaning against the wall. Sherlock tried to process what had just happened as he waited. He paid the man and took the cups back outside, his face still twisted in confusion. He shuffles through the crowd of people and sits down at the small table and looks down into his cup, "John, you will never guess what happened." When he looks up again he doesn't see John, but instead sees a small paper folded in half. He opens the note and sits in shock for a moment. Sherlock stuffs the note into his pocket and jumps up to find his friends.

"Sam! Cas!" Dean shouts as he runs through the streets. He feels like he's going insane. They couldn't have just disappeared, he thought. Dean keeps running. He keeps shouting. He keeps looking. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees man in the black hoodie running away from a small café. Dean closes his eyes, thinking it's all some horrible nightmare, but when he opens his eyes again, he sees Sherlock put something in his pocket and spring up from the table and heads in his direction. When Sherlock reaches Dean, he's spilling out information faster than Dean could process. "Woah, woah, woah. Sherlock, slow down. Calm down, calm. Now tell me what has happened."

"He...I...John..." Sherlock end huffed out in panic. Dean watched Sherlock's head spin around as if he was looking for someone when he realized the same thing happened to him. Dean cursed under his and takes off in the direction that he saw the man run off in, making sure that Sherlock was following before he rounded a corner.

* * *

><p>Mickey's words echoed in his head like a broken record. "<em>You keep her out of trouble.<em>" He held Rose's hand like he would never see her again. He kept going on about how he met the others to distract himself from the sinking feeling in his stomach whenever something was going to go wrong. Now that he was reunited with Rose again, he was afraid to loose her, to be separated from her. She wanted to buy him a small gift and wanted it to be a surprise, but he refused to leave her side. He stayed with her and hoped the pit in his stomach would go away. When looking at various colors of lilies out side of a flower shop, the Doctor noticed a man in a dark hoodie. The man seemed to stare at his shoes, but the Doctor knew that something was wrong about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on what, so he chose to ignore the man. He smiled at Rose and bought her the white lilies. She kissed his cheek. He had known that white lilies were her favorite flower.

"You bought me flowers, now I get to buy you something. And I want it to be a surprise!" Rose exclaimed, giving the Doctor her famous smile. The Doctor sighed, kissed her hand, and let go of her hand hesitantly.

"Ten minutes and I'm coming after you. I don't care if I ruin the surprise!" The Doctor smiled and watched her run down the street. He sighed and sat on a nearby bench, the pit in his stomach had only gotten worse when he saw the strange man. He thought about Rose, she made him happy, even in the worst times.

"_Well,_ hello there bowtie."

The Doctor looked up and saw someone who he didn't expect to see.

Captain Jack Harkness.

"Fancy meeting you here, Jack Harkness." The Doctor beamed up at him, "Aren't you supposed to be in Wales with Torchwood?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and sat down next to the Doctor. "Doctor?" He whispered. The Doctor replied with a nod and Jack hugged him. "Why are you here? Why the bowtie? Is something wrong? How have you been?" Jack stammered out the questions as fast as he could.

"Trip with my friends. It's cool! No and fantastic." The Doctor answered just as fast as Jack spat his questions out. He smiled and shock Jack's hand.

"If I may ask, who are your friends?"

"I've got Dean and Sam, two monster hunters. Their friend Castiel, who's an angel. I've also got Sherlock Holmes and John Watson with me." The Doctor couldn't tell Jack about Rose. He didn't know how to. "How's Gwen and Ianto?" Jack's smile faded. "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to upset you." The Doctor quickly said after he saw how that question affected him. Jack smiled again.

"No need to appologize, its fine." Jack hugged the Doctor. "And I sense there's something you're not telling me?"

_Damn_. "Rose." He looked down at his watch and noticed that 15 minutes had past, and that she was not back yet. "Want to see her?" He asked as he stood up, brushing off his shirt.

"Oh, God, yes." Jack replied. The Doctor smiled and started to walk in the direction that Rose ran.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sherlock ran through the streets looking for their friends, shouting their names as they went. They had stopped in front of a flower shop to catch their breath, when Dean shoved his fist in his pocket to keep from punching someone. He immediately calmed down when he felt the stuffed moose he had bought for his brother. He pulled it out and examined it. He noticed a small scrap of paper attached to the antler. "Hey, Sherlock, look at this." He pulled the paper off the antler and read it aloud, "Your friends. That's all it says." Sherlock reached in his pocket and pulled out a balled up piece of paper.<p>

"Mine says 'Strange, isn't it?'" Sherlock thinks for a moment. "It has to be a sentence. Mine would be the last part, and yours first. So, there has to be a middle bit. Now think, what do we have in common right at this moment?"

"My brother and Castiel have disappeared. Same with John."

"Exactly!" Sherlock exclaims. "Our loved ones have gone missing, which means that the missing part of the sentence is "are missing." And who will get that note? The Doctor, meaning that Rose is about to go missing or she already has. We have to tell the Doctor!" Sherlock finished, already sprinting back down the street.

* * *

><p>He sees the flowers he bought her laying on the ground, with a fez and a pair of 3-D glasses laying close by. He forgets how to breathe for a short time until his respiratory bypass system kicks in. "<em>You keep her out of trouble<em>." He doesn't feel it, but a single tear falls down his face. He had only been with her for 24 hours and he had already broke his promise to himself and to Mickey. The pit in his stomach became worse and worse. His rage was building. He was feeling so many emotions that he didn't know what to do. He sunk to his knees and held the lilies close to his chest. He picks up the glasses and the fez to reveal a small slip of paper. _Are missing_. He flips the slip over to see more writing. _-An old friend_. Sherlock and Dean run up and see that she is gone too. Missing along with John, Sam, and Castiel. The Doctor looks up at his remaining friends and breaks down. The love of his life was gone again. He thought it was all a horrible dream. He put his face in his hands and cried. He cried harder than he did when the Ponds left. Sherlock, Dean, and Jack helped him up and made their way back to the TARDIS in silence.


	13. An old friend

**Here! *hides***

* * *

><p>"She's gone!" The Doctor shouted. "I just got her back and now she's gone!"<p>

Sherlock and Dean felt empty. They didn't talk. They didn't look up from their shoes. They were confused as to why this was happening. They listened to the 1000 year old Time Lord wail and the hushed comforting words coming from the other man who helped them bring the Time Lord back to the TARDIS. Dean shuffled his feet and when the Doctor's sobbing had quieted down a bit he said, "Your friends are missing. Strange, isn't it? From an old friend." He paused for a second. He gasped and quickly asked, "Wait, what happened right before John and Rose went missing?"

"I was in a café ordering tea when I saw a man in a hoodie I couldn't deduce. I ordered tea, looked back to where he was standing, and he was gone. I went outside and saw that John wasn't at the table, but instead that stupid, god forsaken note." Sherlock answered quietly.

"I bought her flowers when I saw a hooded man. I ignored him and Rose went to buy me a gift." The Doctor choked out.

"I was in a gift shop buying Sam and Cas gifts, and when I went outside they were gone. A guy in a blck hoodie bumped into me as he ran off."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The Doctor's face lit up like a candle. "Did anyone get a good look of the hooded man's face?"

"I think I saw a flash of blonde hair." Dean answered.

The Doctor hopped up and jumped to the monitor. "This isn't right, I thought he was dead! There's no way he could have survived!" The Doctor exclaimed. "From an old friend. My old friend, the only friend that has been with me my entire life! Of course, who else could it have been!" Dean and Sherlock stared at him as if he had grown a second head. He turned to face his friends, "Jack you remember the year that never was?"

"How could I forget. I was locked in chains for a year by your so-called friend." Jack answered.

"Its him, the Master has taken our friends. Christmas Day, a few years later, he was alive again! Turned everyone like him, and tried to bring Gallifrey back. I thought he had died sending them back, but apparently not." The Doctor rambled on.

"So this Master guy, he's your oldest friend, but tried to take over the world twice? And now he has abducted our friends?" Dean was furious. The Doctor knew that if someone were to harm Sam, and Dean found out, Hell would be risen.

"Yes, I'll track him down. We will find your brother, Dean. Castiel and John too." The Doctor reassured his friends. "I recommend you two get some rest, if you two need anything, you know where to find me. And don't leave the TARDIS, I don't want him to take you too." He watched as Dean stomped down the corridor, while Sherlock dragged himself to his now empty room. The Doctor sat on the jumper seat and sighed. He placed his head in his hands, "What am I going to do Jack?" Jack sat next to him and placed his arm over the Doctor's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to find Rose, Sam, Castiel, and John. We are going to make sure that they get back home safe." Jack answered and kissed the Doctor's forehead, making him smile.

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

_CRASH!_

Dean had punched a wall and threw a lamp in frustration. He yelled curses at a man he didn't even know. Dean was ready to rip apart the universe for his baby brother and his angel. If he ever came face-to-face with the Master, he was going to tear him apart, limb by limb. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted as he threw the clock at the ground, smashing it to pieces.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat on his bed with his knees pulled close to his chest. He felt terrified. He felt guilty. He was breaking down. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He rubbed his eyes and laid his head on John's pillow. He heard loud crashing from Dean and Castiel's room across the hall. <em>Well, isn't this great,<em> he thought. He wondered if John worried about him. _Of course he does, you idiot. Why wouldn't John worry about you?_ He closed his eyes, refusing to let a single tear escape.

* * *

><p>Jack watched the Doctor over his shoulder as he typed sporadically. He watched the circular patterns constantly change into new ones.<p>

"Soon." The Doctor stated. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll have an exact location to the others soon." Jack smiled and followed the Doctor down the corridor. "Your room is still here, should be the same as you left." The Doctor rambled on.

Jack, hardly listening, marveled at the new design of the ship. The blues and greens, perfectly matching this new Doctor. He heard the sound of a lamp breaking, but ignored it when he stepped into his room. He waved the Doctor goodbye and closed his door. He sat on his bed and sighed. _Rose, we will find you._


	14. 300 Years

**Raineh14: I giggled a ridiculous amount while writing that.**

**Anon: :)**

**Next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

><p>All he could see was black. He didn't dare to shout for help<em>. Who would hear me anyways? <em>He listened to his ragged breaths and hoped he would be found soon. He pulled at the chains on his wall. _No use._ He sighed. He was worried about everyone else back at he TARDIS. He had heard screaming from a young woman a few minutes ago, or an hour ago. He had lost track of time. He waited for what seemed like an eternity when he heard more shouts from a room nearby. He immediately recognized the voice. _John._ Whoever had chained him up had locked up John too. Sam hung his head and stared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Pain surged through John's body. He was on the verge of loosing consciousness. The chains on his wrists made it worse. He tried to move his arms in a way so that the cold metal was not digging into his skin, but to no avail. He shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on Sherlock to keep his mind off the gashes in his torso. He wondered if anyone was in this mysterious place with him. He tried to think of a way to escape before the mysterious man came back to harm him further. He pulled at the chains again, but as he tried the door to his room opened.<p>

"Oh, trying to escape, are we?" His kidnapper chuckled. "Quit trying, John. You're not escaping." He walked up to John and smiled maniacally. "But keep struggling, it makes it more fun."

John flinched as the mysterious man touched his face. He chuckled again and left the room, leaving John in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>He pranced through the halls, laughing. He skipped to the room where he was keeping Rose and opened the door, "You know, he won't find you." He leaned against the door frame and watched her reaction. Nothing. "Oh, come on, give me something to work with." He folded his arms. She chuckled. "You find something funny?" She didn't look up, nor answer. She just kept her gaze at the floor. He got close enough for him to force her to look up. "I asked you a question."<p>

"After 300 years of being away from me, do you really think that the Doctor won't find me? Do you really think that his friends won't look either" Rose spat on his hand. He slapped he and walked out of the room.

"He will find me and the others you have taken!" She shouted just as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>He held the glowing cube in his hand, ready to toss it out into open space. He propped his feet up on the desk and started to tap in series of four. He pressed a red button to open the doors and tossed the cube out.<p>

* * *

><p>Tap-tap-tap-tap.<p>

The Doctor sprung up out of the jumper seat. He looked around for the source of the sound.

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

He looked at the door. Hesitantly he made his way over and carefully opened it. He was face-to-face with a glowing cube. His face lit up like a candle. He grabbed the cube, shut the door, and rushed to the console. Slamming the keys, he listened to the cube.

_"Oh, Doctor. This is going to be fun. Torturing your friends to torture you."_

He didn't know what to do. Hearing that voice made him freeze. He slammed his fist on the keyboard. He had so many questions, but no answers. _Rose, I will find you, even if I die trying._

* * *

><p>Sam sat waiting. He listened for more screams from John or Rose. He never heard a word from Castiel, if he was taken. Sam didn't know anything but the dark room. His anger grew. He knew Dean would tear the universe apart to get to him, but would he now? He looked down and could barely make out objects in the room. A bucket about 10 feet away and a bed in the corner next to him. He tried to swing his feet over, but he was too far away. He had no will to do anything. He didn't know how many hours it had been since he last saw his brother. He was deep in thought when he became light headed. He couldn't move or breathe. For after what felt like an eternity, he lost consciousness.<p> 


	15. A Dream?

**I am so sorry it has taken a billion years for an update...school is a lot to handle ha! More updates to come soon! I promise! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the console room to see the Doctor perched on the jumper seat staring at a dim cube. Jack walked up cautiously and tapped his friend on the shoulder. The Doctor jumped off the seat and threw the cube back out into space. He didn't dare to question the Doctor at a time like this.<p>

"He sent me a message." The Doctor stated, as if reading Jack's mind. He watched the Doctor pacing around the console.

"Soon. Soon, he'll send the cube back with another message. He may answer my questions, then again, it is the Master. He probably won't answer my questions." He put his hands together as a worry line went across his forehead. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"We will find her, Doc." Jack sighed. "I don't know when, but we will find Rose. And we will find John and Sam and Castiel." He hugged the Doctor.

"What if we don't-"

"No, don't say that. We will find her. We will find the others. Alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat facing the wall. He couldn't do anything without the action reminding him of John, so he resorted to sitting in the corner of his room hugging John's pillow. He heard the door open and close softly. For a moment he thought it was John, but reasoned it impossible. He felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Look, Sherlock, I know we don't see eye to eye, but we finally have something in common." The voice chuckled softly. Sherlock turned and saw Dean standing over him. He sat down and put an arm over Sherlock's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, we'll find John, and Cas, and Sam, and Rose. It'll be alright." Sherlock turned into his friend and wept on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The Master's eyes darted from screen to screen, watching his new prisoners struggle against the chains. He laughed. He looked to the screen showing John struggling, then to the screen with Sam. He smirked, <em>Still out cold<em>. He looked to Castiel, his least favorite prisoner, showing no signs of struggle. Rose on the other hand was his favorite, not only because she put up the most fight, but because she was the Doctor's loved one. His other three prisoners were icing on the cake when he captured Rose. The Master heard a tapping on the wall and frowned. He slammed his fist on a red button and ducked when the cube flew at him.

_"I thought you died sending the Time Lords back into the Time War. Guess I was wrong. I'm not wrong about many things..."_

The Doctor's voice trailed off for a moment.

_"That wasn't a very smart idea kidnapping my friends. I have three people in my TARDIS who want to skin you alive. I have three questions for you, just three. How did you survive, why did you kidnap my friends, and why do you always do these things when I can help you be better?"_

As the cube dimmed the Master growled. He tossed the cube at the wall and thought it was a brilliant idea to start torturing his prisoners. He chuckled as he headed to Rose's cell with a bucket of water.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Rose!"<p>

She stiffened. She wasn't terrified of him, but she wasn't too fond of him either. She squeezed her eyes shut when he opened the door.

"Oh, come on, you could at least look at me." He pouted. Rose kept her eyes shut as she heard a metal bucket being placed on the floor. She heard a large object move towards her. She barely opened her eyes to see the Master pouring water from the bucket into a glass. He then placed a straw into the glass so she could drink. "I left you some water," he sang, "drink it if you want!" He picked up the bucket and skipped out of the cell, leaving Rose in the dark again. She took a sip and immediately felt dizzy. She thought she had heard the Master chuckling outside her cell as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Rose?" A familiar voice called her name. She tried to open her eyes but failed. A familiar hand held hers and shook it, "Rose, wake up." She was so weak, she hardly managed to get her eyelids opened. When she did, she was in shock. She saw a dead man. His face was a mixture of worry and confusion. His hair stuck out in all directions and matched his expression, "Rose, are you all right? You fell over and passed out for a good twenty minutes! I was so worried..." She was shocked, <em>Had it all been a dream?<em> She wasn't sure what was real or not, one moment she was with the Doctor, then a prisoner, and now she is looking up to see her dead husband. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him.

"Yeah, John, I'm alright." He smiled and helped her back to her feet, took her hand and lead the way back to the Powell Estate.


	16. Kw'rsan

**Sherlockedbyben: Glad you love it :D**

**Alli: WHAT?! Here's what is next. lol!**

**Guest: Glad you like it! I give you MORE!111!1!**

**Hello there! Its finally here! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>This isn't right.<em> Rose was in a constant state of confusion gripping John Smith's hand as she walked with him down the streets of parallel London. _There's no way this is real_.

"Rose, what's wrong?" John asked, confused when she stopped walking with him.

"This isn't possible." Rose whispered as she dropped his hand. "You're dead! You died two years ago!" She sunk to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest after her outburst.

"Oh, Rose, please look at me." John said, his voice changing from something soft and calming to rough and rigid. Rose hesitantly looked up to see that John no longer had his brown hair, but now had blond. Rose immediately looked away, for the man in front of her was no longer her John. He laughed, "Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose. This is only one form of torture I have planned for you while your _Doctor_ goes on a wild goose chase. Hope you're having fun, because I know I am." He chuckled as he walked away, leaving her crying as the surroundings melted to black.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes chuckling. His eyes darted from monitor to monitor showing his prisoners and the first location for the Doctor would soon show up for. He smiled and looked out into space.<p>

* * *

><p>"Doctor, what's the plan?" Dean asks as he walks into the console room. The Doctor jumps from his perched position on the jumper seat to the monitor.<p>

"Kw'rsan." The Doctor replies moving around the console.

"Gesundheit." Jack laughs, making the Doctor scoff.

"It's a planet, completely covered by a desert. The Master left me coordinates with the message he sent and that's where they lead." The Doctor starts pulling levers and pushing buttons, "Where's Sherlock?"

"Taking a nap." Dean spits out. Jack raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask about it.

Jack jumps off the rail he was sitting on, grabs his coat, and sits on the jumper, "Well, let's get to the Kw'rsan place and find Rose."

"And Sam, Cas, and John." Dean adds. The Doctor nods and pulls one final lever to launch the blue box to their destination.

* * *

><p>"What are you really?"<p>

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." The Master moves from his position on to a chair closer to his prisoner. He turns the chair around and sits with his arms over the back of the chair.

"Well, _Castiel_, whether you be an angel or not, I have you trapped here. And it's very likely your, who was it..." He trails off for a moment, "ah yes, your Dean. It's very likely he and the Doctor will die trying to find you, or maybe you'll die before they find you." He smirks and watches Castiel's first expression as a prisoner, his eyes widen and he tries to keep a single tear from escaping. The Master laughs but is cut off by an alarm. "_No._" He growls. "This has been fun, but I have other prisoners to tend to." He smiles and heads towards the door. Before exiting the cell he pulls out a knife and walks back to Castiel. "Let me give you something to think about." The Master says as he thrusts the blade into the angel's abdomen. "Enjoy." He laughs as he exits the cell.

* * *

><p>Sherlock enters the console room to see his friends staring at him. He sits next to Jack and attempts to speak without sounding like he has been crying. "Where have we landed?" <em>Damn<em>. Jack puts an arm around Sherlock and whispers, "_Everything will be alright._"

When Jack pulls away from Sherlock, the Doctor answers, "Kw'rsan. It's the coordinates the Master sent me. Now," he puts claps his hands, "let's go get our friends." The Doctor smiles and heads for the door. He takes in a deep breath and leaps out the door. He looks around confused, "I don't recall there being life here." Jack and Dean look around the busy market place, while Sherlock keeps his head down. The Doctor walks down the street and looks at his watch. Still confused, he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and walks back towards his friends. "I don't understand, there isn't supposed to be life here for another couple thousand years. My sonic isn't picking up any of our friends either." He scratches his head. He looks around once more to see the entire market staring at him and his friends, "Everyone slowly back into the TARDIS."

Jack turns to open the door, hits a force field. "Uhm, Doc, we got a bit of a problem." The Doctor spins around to see his ship encased by the field. "Correction, we've got two problems." The Doctor looks down to see cuffs on his wrists.

_DEAN WINCHESTER, SHERLOCK HOLMES, JACK HARKNESS, AND THE DOCTOR ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE PEOPLE OF KW'RSAN._

"Three problems."


	17. The Escape

Sherlock kicked the dirt at his feet. The Doctor gave him worried glances, never asking what bothered him. He hasn't been himself since John had been taken. He didn't deduce anything anymore, just keeping to himself and looking at his feet.

Dean placed a hand on his floppy-haired friend and shook his head, the Doctor sighed and continued to brainstorm escape plans. "Why would he do this." The Time Lord growled.

"To get back at you for something?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

The Doctor pondered this for a moment, but quickly dismissed the idea. "We were good that Christmas when the Time Lords tried to bring Gallifrey back..." He trails off.

"So what have you done to piss him off?"

"Nothing. I haven't had contact with him since that Christmas."

"Maybe he just wants to make your life hell." Jack stated as he hung himself off the cot. "That could be it." He shrugged.

The Doctor pinches the bridge of his nose. "If only I had my sonic." He let out a frustrated sigh, "Anyone have any ideas trying to get out of here?"

* * *

><p>He stopped struggling when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards his cell. "John?"<p>

"I'm in here! Cas, help!" He shouted back. The angel hobbled into the cell clutching his abdomen. John, noticing the rather large blood stain, went pale. "Cas, what happened? Are you all right?"

Cas groaned in response. He pulled the chains holding John out of the wall, "We need to find Sam and Rose."

The pair escaped the cell and made their way through the halls. They heard footsteps and quickly turned away from the sound. John looks through the cell door to see Rose hanging from a wall. He nudged his friend and pointed in the cell.

As Cas reached for the handle, the Master's voice boomed from behind them, "You think you can escape?" He laughed as he watched his prisoners stiffen at the sound of his voice. "Your friends are probably dead by now. They were captured on a far away planet." He smirked, making Castiel snarl and John's face turn red.

"_You're lying_." John growled. "Sherlock would make sure I was safe before even thinking about dying." He ran towards the Master and attempted to punch him.

The Master grabs John's fist, "This is the best you can do?" He smiled and crushed his attacker's hand.

John shouted at the intense and sudden pain. He fell to his knees clutching his shattered hand.

"Ah, just where I like my prisoners to be, _kneeling and in pain_." He smirks, "Care to join him, Castiel?"

The angel kneels next to his friend and hangs his head. "They will find us, and that will be the end of you." He growled.

"Oh, will it?" The Master retorted with as much ferocity as Castiel had spat at him. He reached into his pocket and watched as the two prisoners before him collapsed. "I think it won't be."

* * *

><p>Sherlock stiffened. He was given worried looks from his friends and stated, "We need to get out of here."<p>

The Doctor stopped rummaging through his pockets and turned towards Sherlock.

"I'll get us out as soon as I can." He turned to Dean and motioned for him to go comfort Sherlock. As the Doctor resumed his search for items of use in his pockets, a large figure moved towards their cell.

The figure was covered in dusty red scales and grey armour. "Get up." He ordered in a raspy voice. As the four stood up and got in a line, the guard studied them with his hooded eyes. His armour rattled as he made swift movements to unlock the door. "Out. Single file. Any sudden movements and you will be executed."

Jack smirked as he watched the guard's tongue dart out of his mouth every few seconds. He whispered to the Doctor and tackled the guard. Jack punched the lizard until he was sure that he was unconscious. He laughed and reached for a key. Jack threw the object at the Doctor, who stuffed it into his pocket, just as more guards ran around the corner. Jack held his arms out and smiled. "Do it!" He yelled, waiting for the pain. In the next second, Jack was limp on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sam."<p>

A voice purred at him through the darkness. Sam managed to pull his head up to see his first good look of his kidnapper.

"Great to see you're finally awake." His blond hair pierced the darkness like a knife. "How are you feeling? He smiled sweetly. "My name is the Master, by the way."

Sam nodded in confusion, "Why am I here?" He looked around and pulled at the chains. "Where's my friends?"

"Oh, I'm playing a game!" He smiled. "Your friends are fine," the Master's voice became rough, "somewhat fine." He chuckled. "Rose is having nightmares about her dead husband, Cas has a knife in his stomach, and John's hand has been shattered. Your brother, Sherlock, and the Doctor are probably dead by now." He picked at his fingernails as if there was nothing wrong.

"What kind of game is this? First you kidnap us, now you're torturing us!" Sam started to shout. He didn't care about being careful with his words, this man was hurting his friends. Sam pulled at his chains in anger.

"Ah, ah, ah." The Master said, pulling a knife from his pocket. "If you wish to remain unharmed, I recommend you stay passive." He twirled the knife in between his fingers. He laughed and left Sam in the dark.


	18. So Fragile

**Lindsay: x3**

* * *

><p>The Master watched through a monitor as Jack fell. The shocked faces from Sherlock and Dean made him laugh. He jumped from his seat and turned out of the room, chuckling as he skipped down the hall.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor held out an arm blocking Dean from charging the guards. "Now that you're done killing us, why don't you take us to the place that we are supposed to be." He smiled and pushed Dean back.<p>

Two of the guards kept their guns trained on the group as the third ordered them to keep moving. Dean looked back to see Jack slowly rising from the ground and moving out of sight. He shook his head and looked forward again, __I'm going insane.__

* * *

><p>The group moved further and further from the cells, the Doctor marveling at the intricate architecture before him. They entered a grand hall with golden pillars rising to the ceiling. Abstract window art lined the walls. As the group approached the throne, the Doctor noticed Jack following close behind.<p>

"Dean Winchester, Sherlock Holmes, Jack Harkness, and the Doctor. Hello!" A cheerful voice shouted. "Jack, could you stand with your friends please."

Jack emerged from the shadows behind a golden pillar and made his way to stand next to the Doctor.

"Nice of you to join us, now," the voice took a darker tone, "I bet you're wondering about your friends?"

"Master!" The Doctor shouted.

"_I love when you say my name_." He replied as he revealed himself. He leaned on the arm of the throne. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The group gave him a questioning look to which the Master sighed.

"You give a small civilisation a piece of technology, then _boom,_" he mimicked an explosion with his hands, "they build towns and then a palace then they have a ruler." The Master's venomous smile pierced through the Doctor.

"Why are you doing this!" Sherlock shouted, making the others stare at him.

"Why not?" The Master laughed and hopped down the steps, closing the gap between him an the group. "John, is it?" He looked as if he was pondering who Sherlock's loved one was. "Yes, John, the army doctor with quite the fight in him. Tried to punch me," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved closer to Sherlock, "so I crushed his hand!" The Master laughed as he watched Sherlock flare with anger.

"Dean," the Master moved towards the man in question, "Sam and Castiel are fine, somewhat." He pushed a finger on Dean's chest, "Yeah, somewhat fine, let's go with that."

Dean clenched his fists. "There will be no _somewhat fine_ when I'm done with you." He snarled.

"Would you like your hand to end up like John's, _I'll gladly do it_." The Master smirked. "Rose on the other hand..." He trailed off, scratching his head. "Nothing's wrong with her." He shot the Doctor an evil grin and skipped back up the steps. "I have business to attend to with a certain four people. Ta!" The Master laughed as he teleported out of the grand hall.

The Doctor wiped a tear from his face as Jack put an arm around him.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to feel pain in lines down his face and chest. The Master sat in a corner of the room with his feet propped up on the frame of the cot, twirling a red knife between his fingers.<p>

"_Humans_" The Master stated.

Sam found it harder to concentrate as the seconds went by. He felt something running down his face, _sweat_.

"They're so _fragile_." He chuckled.

He felt drenched in sweat. He licked his lips. _Not sweat. Blood._

"You for example," the Master ran the blade across his hand, "can't even survive a few gashes across your face and chest."

His vision blurred around the edges. He couldn't focus and his hearing was fading.

"Us Time Lords can survive a few gashes."

The last thing he heard was the Master laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>this chapter actually kept deleting a bunch so I chopped it in half. Next bit should be uploaded within the next few days<strong>


	19. Out

**OH MAN! That season 8 finale for Doctor Who tho!**

* * *

><p>"Kneel for the king." A guard ordered<p>

The four got down on their knees. The Doctor searched for the king, finding him appear from a door near the base of the steps. Just as the door shut, Jack elbowed his friend. "TARDIS." He whispered. The Doctor nodded in response.

The Doctor's eyes followed the green scaled king, watching as he slowly made his way up the steps. The king sat down and motioned for the guards to leave.  
>"Ahh." The king sunk into the throne. "Nice to be alone." Dean raised an eyebrow at the king. "Why don't you tell me how you've ended up in the palace of Kw'rsan."<br>"Long story." Jack replied.  
>"Do tell, all I have is time." He propped his head up on his hand. "Bow tie, you look to be the man in charge of this little group. Why don't you tell me what has happened." The king's raspy voice echoed throughout the room.<br>"Well," the Doctor said, getting up off his knees, "our friends were kidnapped by that man in the black hoodie who was just in here. He sent us coordinates leading to this very technologically advanced planet, which shouldn't even be this. Should be covered completely in a desert with no life, not marketplaces crowded with six-foot tall lizard people, but" he clapped his hands together, "I'm rambling!" He spun around and pointed to the king. "I really think you should let us go."  
>The king scoffed, "And why would I do that?"<br>"Because we haven't done anything!" Jack shouted.  
>"This is true." The Doctor added. "We came here looking for our friends," the Doctor put his hands together again, "but the Master set up a trap."<br>"So, the Master," the king said, sounding indifferent, "who is he?"  
>"My oldest friend." The Doctor stated. He made the others stand and moved around them. "My oldest enemy."<br>"So if you're just looking for your friends, why have I been told that you illegally landed in a market with a stolen time ship and should be executed?"  
>"Erm, well." The Doctor stumbled on his words.<br>Dean rolled his eyes and gave the Doctor a light shove, "Because that's exactly what's happened. Look, we've just come looking for our friends, not to kill everything or whatever the Master has said about us." He sighed and moved closer to the door leading to the TARDIS.  
>"I see." The king closed his eyes. "It appears you have done nothing wrong, but I have to execute someone today." He sighed. The king got up from the throne and moved towards the group. He looked at the four faces, moving closer to Jack. "This will work."<p>

* * *

><p>The Master sighed. "Sam, Sam, Sam. Shame you'll never see your brother again." He glanced at the limp body. He pulled himself off the cot, unlocked the chains, and set Sam onto the cot. "It really is."<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor rolled his eyes as Jack fell. "You've executed someone. Now may we leave?"<br>"No."  
>Jack gasped and put a hand on his chest. "Thanks for stabbing me." He coughed.<br>The king stepped back. "What are you?"  
>Dean took the chance to run to the TARDIS, the others following close behind. As they reached the door, guards could be heard entering the other side of the room.<br>"I can't get it open!" The Doctor shouted. "I don't have my sonic!"  
>In response, Jack kicked the door in.<br>The Doctor fumbled through his pockets and found the key, unlocked the force field surrounding the TARDIS, and ran inside. Jack slammed the door shut just as the Doctor pulled the last lever. In the next second they were away from Kw'rsan and the lizard people.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the other halfish thing<strong>


	20. Nightmare

**Woo. Finished this up while sick. Sorry its a bit short, I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**

**Mia: :3**

**Lindsay: Sam has done all the things! X3**

* * *

><p>"Now where do we go?" Sherlock asked quietly.<p>

"I don't know." The Doctor replied, head in hands. He looked up at his friends, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Dean Winchester. He's a monster hunter. Brilliant he is." Rose watched the excitement in his eyes as he told her about his companions. "He was fighting a demon of sorts with his brother and angel, Sam and Castiel. After they were done with that business, I asked Dean if he would join me in the TARDIS. He said no at first, because I only invited him, then I invited his brother and the angel." He looked at Rose, "Sorry, I still ramble."<br>"You're fine." Rose smiled and took hold of his hand. "I enjoy your rambling."  
>He smiled back and continued. "Sherlock was, err, solving some case..." Rose looked around to see people slowly disappearing from the street. "Blue." Rose looked to the Doctor confused.<br>"Blue." He said again, "Sherlock's scarf was blue. I believe he left it in his flat, we could get him a new one."

* * *

><p>Jack looked up to see the Doctor dashing towards the door.<br>He flung open the doors and backed up holding his chest. He spun around and looked curiously at the cube.  
>"Another message?" Sherlock asks without looking up.<br>The Doctor places the cube on the console without an answer. He touches the cube once more to hear the Master's voice.  
><em>"Oh, hello!"<em>  
>Jack rolled his eyes.<br>_"If you've gotten this message, that means you've escaped Kw'rsan! I want you all to know that there is a death count now."_  
>The Doctor's eyes widen as the Master laughs.<br>_"Dean, it's a shame really."_  
>"That bastard." Dean says through his teeth, balling up his fists.<br>_"Your brother..."_  
>Dean picked the cube up, ran to the doors and threw the cube back into space.<br>_"Dead."_

* * *

><p>"Sherlock was solving a case. I had to help him fake his death to save John and his other friends. Stopped Jim Moriarty in the process. John was devastated, thinking Sherlock was dead. Took Sherlock to the wrong date," the Doctor scratched his head, "you know my driving." He laughed. "Missed it by three years, but got John to come 'round." He smiled and handed her a bouquet of white lilies. "That's how I've got my group."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him!" Dean roared. He stops around clenching and unclenching his fists in attempt to keep from punching his friends. He stomped towards the Doctor and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "Find him. Now." Dean shoved the Doctor out of his way and stomped down the corridor.<p>

* * *

><p>"You bought me flowers, now I get to buy you something. And I want it to be a surprise!" She exclaimed giving him her famous smile. He sighed, kissed her hand, and let go of her hand hesitantly.<br>"Ten minutes and I'm coming after you. I don't care if I ruin the surprise!"  
>She turned and ran down the street. She stopped at a hat shop, smiling when she remembered him mentioning his love of fezzes. She stepped in the shop and marvelled at all the hats. In the corner she spotted a fez with a pair of 3D glasses. After eagerly purchasing the items she stepped back outside and was confronted by a man in a black hoodie.<br>"Hello, love. Let's make his life miserable." The hooded man touched her shoulder and her vision went black.


	21. Here

"What if we go in, guns blazing, then I shoot the bastard right in the head?" Dean growled.

"If you want to die, we could do that. We would all be dead." Sherlock scoffed and received a growl from Dean.

"What's your amazing plan then, Mister-Consulting-Know-it-All?"

"Not immediate death, that's for sure" Jack added.

"We need to focus on getting our loved ones back, not arguing." The Doctor stated, running a hand through his hair. "We will find a way to stop him. Dean, I know you want to kill him, but I don't think that will work." He sighed.

"Why not, Time Lord?" Dean spat.

"I don't know Dean," he said sarcastically, "maybe because I've burned his body and he still came back?" The Doctor slammed his fist on the console.

Dean shot a look at the Doctor but didn't question him. He glared and left saying, "Find the bastard so I can kill him." Sherlock rolls his eyes and follows the hunter.

As soon as they were gone, the Doctor shrunk to the floor. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. "I don't know what to do Jack, I just don't. I have no idea where to look, I have no idea how to get them back, I have no idea."

Jack sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Where's the least likely place to be?"

"I don't know, maybe the empty spot in the Constellation of Kasterborous where Gallifrey used to be? Why he would be there is beyond me, if he were there."

Jack stared at the Doctor. "Well, we don't know where he is so why don't we rule out the impossible?"

"Its a pointless trip." The Doctor sighed, "He won't be there, its too obvious."

Jack frowned in response.

The Doctor gasped and balled up his hands. "You _knew. _Tell me where he is!" Jack backed away to give the Doctor space as he slammed his fist down on the console. "You brought us there on purpose. You _knew_ this would happen, you always know! _Take me to where he is!" _The TARDIS shot sparks at him. "_Tell me where he is!_" He slammed his fist down after every word only to receive more sparks and smoke. When he looked up Jack was gone. He fell to the floor and started crying. He had to find Rose, even if he had to tear the universe apart.

* * *

><p>Dean rolled over to look at his alarm clock. <em>Why even bother with one<em>, he thought, _the Doctor wakes us up for anything no matter what time it is._ He shoved the clock off the nightstand and rolled back the other direction. His room shook as if the Doctor had decided on a place to land. He got up and headed to the console room once the sharking had stopped.

* * *

><p>He was sure his hand was shattered, and that there would be no way to fix it. He could barely bend his arms. Any attempt to try to shift his hand into a less painful position was rewarded with a searing pain. John grunted, <em>Somehow, I've got to get out. <em>He hoped the other captives were okay and remembered that him and Castiel didn't see Sam in any cells they passed by. He's been around Dean long enough to know that he will rip the universe apart for his friends, and the Doctor would help him.

"Thinking of another escape plan?" The Master asked from the hall. John growled as he opened the door. "Go ahead and try to escape again. I'd love to ruin your friend's lives even more." He chuckled.

"What did you do?" He asked through his teeth, rage building.

"Oh nothing," he smirked and pulled a blood stained knife out of his pocket. "I've only slowly killed one of you." He twirled the knife between his fingers. "Please do escape again. I have a thirst for blood." He laughed and left the cell.

John was stunned. He didn't even react. He watched as the Master skipped out, not even closing the cell door. He knew he couldn't escape his chains, not without the help of Castiel. With the state his friend is in, he wasn't sure he was still alive.

* * *

><p>She heard the pounding of footsteps then a loud slam of a door. "Doctor?" She whispered.<p>

Moments later the Master runs by her cell, footsteps growing louder and softer as he passes. His footsteps are heard becoming louder as he moves towards her cell again. He catches himself on the edge of the door and laughs. "Oh, how I hate to end our time short." He smirked. "I have to go deal with your Doctor. Ta!" He waved and ran off again.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Dean asked.<p>

"I took up Jack's suggestion." The Doctor forced the words through his teeth. The monitors start making rapid beeping noises. The Doctor runs and quickly studies them. He lets out a breath he felt like he's been holding since Rose was taken. He clears his throat and looks to the others. "He's here. We need to create a plan so no one else dies."

"What if we throw him into space?" Jack thought.

"How would we capture him then? We could do that with a way to get him to throw him out." Sherlock responded.

"I don't care what we do or how we do it. I am getting Castiel back and I will kill that sick bastard for killing my brother."

"Dean we have to have a plan. I don't want to lose anyone else." The Doctor replied.

"I don't care about the plan, Doctor, let me on that damned ship." Dean demanded.


End file.
